My Secret Lover
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Kurt Hummel was finally bully free. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with the nerd Blaine Anderson? Will he give his reputation up, or will he keep them a secret?
1. Chapter 1

My Secret Lover

**Kurt POV**

I walked down the hallway, no fear of getting shoved into the lockers. No fear of slushies. I didn't jump when I saw a letterman jacket, and I actually wore a smile on my face.

For once, high school wasn't hell. It was actually pretty nice. I wasn't known as the gay kid. I was actually known as Kurt.

I could hear heels smacking on the floor, coming towards me and I turned around. Brittany was running towards me smiling with her arms opened wide waiting for a hug.

"Dolphin!" She yelled and ran into my arms and hugged me.

She let go and we watched as a jock with a slushie in his hand walked right past us, and all the other glee kids.

"Remember when you stood up for all of us and made us kind of popular?" Brittany asked.

_**Flashback**_

The bell rang and I walked out of french class and rounded the corner to my locker. I kept looking behind my shoulder to see if there were any jocks walking behind me.

I got to my locker when I spotted Karofsky. My heart sped up and all I could think of is fast way to get away from him. Ever since he kissed me, just thinking of him disgusted me. I slammed my locker and turned the opposite way of Karofsky. I was about to walk when I saw 2 more jocks with slushies in their hand.

I was sick and tired of being scared of walking down the halls. I hated that I couldn't smile no matter how I hard I tried. I was always miserable. And It was all because of the bastards in the Letterman jackets.

They all smirked at me, getting in position to throw the slushie at me. I smirked right back, and hurried up and snatched two of the slushies from their hands. I threw it at the person I hated the most. He stood there shocked for a minute, and he covered his eyes.

"It stings doesn't it. I'm so tired of all of you walking down the halls, slushies in hand and ready to throw them at the losers. Well for once, a slushie actually hit a real loser. Someone who thinks their better then everyone else when really, their the worst people in the world. And that's you, no that's all of you." I said.

I grabbed another couple of slushies from their hands and threw them at the others. Everyone in the halls started laughing, clapping and the other students that have been "bitch slapped by an iceberg" were cheering.

For once, I felt really good about myself and what I just did. I smiled, as the jocks were rubbing their eyes and looking embarrassed. I walked away from them, my head up high and a sense of achievement.

**End Of Flashback.**

"That was such a great day, Kurtsie. You shined so bright that day, and each day you get brighter and brighter." Brittany said squeezing me some more.

I smiled and we walked outside ready to go home. Britt and I started walking to my car when we passed the dumpster.

"Really? Must you do this everyday?" Blaine asked as he was being lifted up by two jocks.

"Yes Nerd. Until you start being cool and not a goody-goody we will stop." Azimio said.

"We Will?" Karofsky asked. Smirking at Azimio.

"Nope." And then he and the others tossed Blaine into the dumpsters.

I watched with sad eyes. That used to be me. I used to be the person with finding stains on my shirts from unknown substances. I used to have to pick little pieces of food out of my hair.

I got in the car, my good mood vanishing. Brittany looked at and smiled.

"Blaine is such a cutie. He's my biology partner. He's very nice. You two would be a great couple." Brittany said nodding at me.

"Well the only thing I know about him is that he's bullied and what others say about him. But if I got a boyfriend, the most unpopular boy in school, that would just bring me back down again. I'm no longer bullied, I don't want to go back." I said as I drove to Brittany's house.

Brittany was silent for a while. We just sat there and listened to the radio. For once, Brittany didn't sing along, or make any comments to song lyrics. She just sat there, deep in thought.

When I pulled in front of Brittany's house, she didn't get out. I thought that maybe she didn't notice we had stopped.

"Brittany, were here." I said nodding to the window.

"I don't understand this popularity thing, Kurt. Why can't everyone be friends? Everyone should be popular, nobody should be bullied. You and Blaine would be great together but this popularity thing gets in the way. It's stupid and I hate it." Brittany said and she got out of the car slammed the door and stomped to her front door.

I sat there for a little while, thinking. I have always been on the bottom of the chain, I was always bullied. Now, I not on the bottom, but not on the top. I don't get thrown into dumpsters or get slushied. Would I really want to destroy what I have now for something that doesn't last?

No.

**Blaine POV**

I groaned and climbed out of the dumpster and fell to the ground. I cried out in pain as my back hit the pavement, but I got up and walked to my car. I got In and sped away from this hell hole, so I can go to another one.

Tears ran down my face as I drove home. All I wanted to be is the good guy. The one who everyone likes. I was a gentleman, what's wrong with that? So what I'm gay, why must people hate me for that?

I parked in front of my house and got out. I rubbed my back as I walked to the front door. I walked in to find my mother lying on the couch, half a bottle of scotch in her mouth. I sat my keys in the bowl near the front door and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Blaine." My mother called out, and I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes mother?"

"Steven is coming down tonight, so I suggest you leave tonight." She said, then putting the bottle back into her mouth.

Steven, was my mother's "sugar daddy" as you would say. He came down once every two weeks, they had sex, he gave her some more money, then he would leave. My mother would take some money and pay the bills, gave a 100 to me, and spent the rest on booze and cigarettes. She isn't a bad mother, she didn't care that I was gay, as she was bi-sexual herself. She did care for me and make sure I was safe, but other than that she didn't do anything for me.

She didn't make me dinner, make sure I had clothes, she gave me the essentials as she called it. Money and a home.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed dinner, deciding where I would go tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Secret Lover**

**Blaine POV**

I slept outside last night, on the hammock with my headphones in my ears and my iPod all the way up. I woke up around 6:30 and walked into the house.

When I was about to walk into my room Steven walked out of my moms. He was in his mid 70's. He was the creator of some show in England. He saw walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How ya doing, son? Find yourself a boyfriend yet?" He asked smiling at me. Believe it or not, Steven and my Mom did more then have sex. Surprised me too.

"Not yet, Steven."

"You'll find one." He said, and he looked me up and raised his eyebrows. He pulled his wallet out of his robe pocket and pulled 200 dollars out.

"Here, buy yourself some decent clothes. Suspenders and Bowties? That's what my friends wear, son. And their 80 years old." He said and winked at me.

I nodded my head and walked into my room. I went straight to my closet, picked up the loose floorboard and took the wallet that was hidden under there.

It was my New York money for when I graduated high school. It was my dream to go to New York, become a writer, meet the man of my dreams and get married.

I slipped the wallet back under the floorboard and closed my closet. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to start another crappy day.

**Kurt POV**

I picked up Santana and Brittany and we headed to school together. Brittany was chatting happily in the backseat while Santana and I nodded and smiled, only half listening.

I pulled into the school just in time to see Blaine get out of the car, wearing a red polo and skinny jeans. He was so sexy. I parked and looked back at Blaine again, only to see him covered in red slush. I frowned.

"I see you staring at Blainey-boy. I'm just going to tell you straight, because I love you. You get with that boy, and your straight back down where you started. Sure, your not popular, but your not shoved into lockers, slushied or bullied. If I was you, I wouldn't give it up." Santana said, and she got out of the car.

Brittany leaned forward and smiled at me. She turned her attention to Blaine who was getting some extra clothes out of his car.

"I think you should atleast talk to him. He's very nice. I'm going to go see if he needs any help." Brittany said and she got out of the car and walked to Blaine.

I watched as she got a towel out of Blaine's car and wiped his face off for him. They smiled at each other and Brittany skipped into the school. I smiled and got out a piece of paper from my binder and wrote down my number. I looked to see if Blaine was still out there. He was.

I got out of the car and walked towards Blaine. He was changing his shirt. I stopped and looked in awe, and then shook my head. I walked passed him when he was done and slipped him the piece of paper.

"Text me, maybe we can hang out sometime." I said and smiled at him. I walked away before any Jocks could see us and make any comments.

The day flew by and it was lunch time. I was sitting with the glee club members, staring at Blaine who was sitting by himself in the corner, writing on something.

Brittany noticed and nudged me. She smiled. Rachel looked at me, and followed my gaze.

"Kurt, stop staring at Blaine. You're being too obvious. And anyway, dating him would bring you back down. Your finally happy. I mean look at him. Yea, he's really cute and he's gay but he's a nerd. People in this school hate two kind of people. Nerds and people who are different."

I stayed silent. I wanted to defend Blaine, but Rachel had a point. Except one thing. Was I really happy? Sure I'm not getting bullied anymore and yea schools fine now. But I wouldn't consider that happy. Just finally at peace.

"I don't know dude. You survived the bullying before. If you had a boyfriend the bullying wouldn't be so bad. You would have someone with you." Finn said smiling at me.

"I don't understand. So you would have a boyfriend, how would that make you get bullied again?" Mercedes asked.

"Because people wouldn't want to see two gay guys holding hands down the hallways and this weird truce with the jocks would be over." Puck said, shrugging as he drank his soda.

"Oh. Well why can't we just be nice to Blaine? Since when did we care what the Jocks thought about us?" Tina asked.

Tina did have a point. We were always the outcast. We always had each other. Now Blaine is a outcast and were not doing anything about it because we care about how it would affect us. Everyone looked around at each other and at Blaine again.

"Were finally not at the bottom guys. I don't think we should mess that up because some boy is lonely. It happens all the time." Puck said, staring at us.

"He has a point." Santana said, filing her nails.

"Since when did we get so self-centered?" Brittany asked looking at everyone in disgust.

I looked down at the table in shame. I looked around at anyone and they were avoiding all eye contact. We should all be ashamed of our selves.

"Well I'm going to go sit with Blaine. Unlike all of you, I don't care about popularity." Brittany said and she got up and skipped to Blaine. I watched as Brittany sat down and Blaine looked up in surprise and smiled at Her.

"I know he's cute Kurt, but refrain yourself boo. This is for your own sake." Mercedes whispered in my ear. I sighed and started up a conversation with Mike.

.

**Blaine POV**

I sat on the hammock in the backyard staring down at the slip of paper with Kurt's number on it. Should I call him? Text? Was it too early? What if it wasn't his number?

I took a deep breath, but who was I kidding? Kurt Hummel gave me his number, and said _maybe we could hang out sometime. _Of course I was hyperventilating.

Kurt was this really cute guy, with the most amazing eyes that turned from blue to green. He sings like a angel, he dresses like a superstar, he stood up to the bullies, and he's gay. He's absolutely perfect.

I decided to send to just send him a text. I added the number to my phone, and opened a new message. Now what should I say?

_Hey, It's Blaine._

I sent the text and sat down on my lap so I could feel it vibrate. Now, all I do is wait.

"Blaine! Come in here, I made dinner!" My mother yelled.

I looked at the door in confusion. My mother made dinner? That's a first. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mother sitting at the table, her hair done and one of the only dresses she owned that wasn't the least bit slutty.

Sitting across from her was a very attractive man, he was probably in his early thirties. He was bleach blonde and wearing a very expensive suite. Armani?

"Blaine, meet Trevor. Trevor, this is my son Blaine." My Mother said smiling hugely. She winked at me and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Trevor." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He smiled and shook my hand firmly.

"He's a real charmer, Louise. Must be really popular with the ladies." Trevor said.

I was about to open my mouth to say that I was gay when my mother beat me to it.

"He's defiantly a ladies man." She said and she turned to me and gave me a look that said it all.

I sat down next to my mother where she had already set up a plate for me. I looked down. This was uncomfortable. My mother and Trevor began a conversation and I just stared at my food. My phone vibrated. My hand flew to my pocket and got out my phone. Kurt had texted back.

_Hey! I was wondering if you would text me. -K_

Oh my god. He was worrying about it too! Is that a good sign? Or does he have nothing better do to? Should I text back, or should I wait a little bit? I would have asked my mother if we didn't have guests.

_So.. What are you doing? -B_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and waited. And I did not wait long.

_Nothing at all. Just got done eating dinner with my family. What about you? -K_

_Eating dinner with my mother and her date -B_

And our conversation went from that. While my Mother and Trevor sat there eye fucking each other, I sat and texted Kurt. He was a great person to talk to.

"Blaine, don't use your phone at the dinner table. It's rude." My Mother said to.

"Oh, um sorry. I was uh texting my uh girlfriend." I said.

**Kurt POV**

Brittany was right. Blaine was nice. He was really great to talk to and we texted for hours. I learned that he was a Senior like me, He lived with his mother, and he wanted to be a writer when he grew up.

I walked down stairs to find Finn eating a huge bowl of ice cream and playing video games. I sat down and watched him play as I texted Blaine.

"Hey dude, who you texting?" He asked, his mouth full of ice cream.

"If I told you, promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked looking at him. He paused his game and looked at me.

"Uh, sure?" He said.

"I'm texting Blaine." I said really fast. I watched his reaction as he looked shocked and then he smiled.

"Oh, the boy everyone hates? How come you don't want to tell anyone?" He asked.

"Because. Were finally not at the bottom of the social heap. I'm not going to ruin it for everyone by getting involved with Blaine. But he's so cute so I'm still going to talk to him. Privately." I said.

Finn looked at me in deep thought. He took another bite of his ice cream and I replied to Blaine's text that I just got.

"But what if he comes up to you tomorrow saying Hi thinking your friends because you keep texting him. Then what are you going to do?" Finn asked.

I didn't think of that. I want to talk to Blaine, but not in public. Because If I got a boyfriend they would do anything to keep us from having any PDA which would involve slushies and the word 'fag' and getting slammed into the lockers. And no. I'm not going back to that.

"I'm not sure Finn. But I want to talk to Blaine. I'll find a way." I said. I walked up to my room and fell asleep, without replying to Blaine's text message.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Secret Lover**

**Kurt POV**

I got up this morning and got dressed. I couldn't stop worrying about what would happen with Blaine today. Would he come up to me and say hi? Would I be rude to him if I did?

I ate breakfast and made my way to Brittany's to pick her up. She came out with a plastic bag and clutching it to her chest. She got in the car and smiled at me.

"You should be wearing a coat, Brittany. It's really cold out." I said. She just smiled.

"I got this bag to keep me warm. It has hot soup in it." Brittany said.

"It is In a bowl, right?" I asked, knowing Brittany.

"Of course, Kurtie! Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I pulled onto the street.

"Can you drop me off at Blaine's? He has a cold and not going to school today. So I'm going there to give him this soup." She said.

I nodded and she told me the directions to Blaine's house. When I asked her how she knew where he lived, she told me that she would go over there and Blaine would help her study. All I could think was how sweet Blaine is.

I pulled up to Blaine's house. It was a pretty decent size.

"Do you want to come up with me, Kurt?" Brittany asked.

I thought about it for a second. Brittany looked at me and pouted.

"Kurtsie, please! And look, it's icy! Do you want me to fall?" Brittany asked as she pouted.

I sighed and got out. She ran over to me, almost falling in the process. I held her hand and made sure she didn't fall as we walked up the steps to Blaine's front door.

Brittany knocked on the door and we waited only about 3 minutes before Blaine answered the door.

He even looked cute sick. He had a red nose, his hair was curly up top his head. He was clutching a blanket around him.

"Hi Blaine! I made you soup! Don't worry though, Santana helped me." Brittany said as she smiled at him.

Blaine laughed and took the bag Brittany was holding out to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Blaine finally spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Kurt." He said.

"Hi Blaine. I hope you feel better." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks. You guys better get to school, or your be late." He said. Brittany nodded and gave him a hug.

She shivered and I held her hand as we walked down to my car. She almost fell twice, but I caught her both times.

We drove to school and made it into our first class just as the bell rung.

–

I was at Glee rehearsal when Blaine texted me. Just a simple hey but I smiled anyway.

"Now, I want to refocus on getting new members for the Glee club. Sectionals is in a month and if we had some new members we could have a great harmony." Schuester said.

"Blaine can sing." Brittany said, and my head popped up.

"He can?" I asked.

"Yea, really good too. He sung for me last time he was helping me study." Brittany said as she smiled. I texted Blaine.

_You can sing? -K_

_Did Brittany tell you? -B_

_Yup -K_

_I'm not that good, though -B_

_Not what Brittany said -K_

_Trust me -B_

_Nope. One time I'll have to hear you – K_

_Yeah. Sometime -B_

"Do you think he would be interested in Glee Club?" Schuester asked.

"I don't think so, Schuester. And anyway, the Glee Club is finally somewhat appreciated. Think what would happen if we let the School nerd join." Rachel said.

"I'm appalled, you guys. We were always at the bottom, but now since were in the middle we won't let someone who is at the bottom join?" Schuester said shaking his head.

"Yup." Santana said.

", it sucks that Blaine is bullied, but that used to be us and it's not anymore. He'll survive." Mercedes said.

I just sat there and texted Blaine.

_How are you feeling? -K_

_Better. Brittany's soup was actually really good. -B_

_I'll tell her that. Do you need more? -K_

_You don't have to drive back here. It's fine.- B_

"Brittany." I whispered. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, Kurtsie?"

"Blaine said your soup was really good." I said. Brittany clapped and squealed.

"Can you drive me to my house then to Blaine's so I can give him more? Please!" She asked and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure boo."

**Blaine POV**

Kurt and Brittany did bring me some more soup but left shortly after. I laid in bed eating the soup while I thought of Kurt.

He never said hi to me in public. He even looked cautious with Brittany. But he always texted me. I wouldn't let myself think that it was anything bad.

I walked to the kitchen and put the rest of the soup in the fridge. My mother and Stephanie came in and went straight to her bedroom. But before my Mother went in she came to talk to me.

"Girlfriend, huh? What's his name?" My mother asked me, as she smiled.

"His name is Kurt and he's not my boyfriend. We just text." I said.

"For now. Do you think he's cute?" She asked.

"Yes."

"There you go. You'll be together at some point. Are you sick?" She asked and she felt my head.

"Yea, I'm just going to go back to bed." I said.

"Alright. We'll be quiet." She winked at me. I just walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Secret Lover**

**Blaine POV**

Kurt and I texted all the time. It was the best part of my day. What really confused me was that Kurt and I only texted. We didn't say hi in the hallways, didn't hang out. We texted. That's it.

_Hey. Want to go out for coffee? At the Lima Bean? -K_

_Sure. I'll pick you up at your house? -B_

_Great. See you in a half hour -K_

I walked into my room and stared at my closet. What should I wear? My suspenders or just a t-shirt? I don't want to look like I tried too hard.

I picked out my black skinny jeans and my favorite Beatles shirt. I grabbed my keys from the bowl by the door and left to go meet Kurt. I pulled up front of Kurt's house. I was about to get out when Kurt rushed out of the house and into the car.

"I was going to get out, ya know." I joked with him as I nudged him.

He laughed and we sped off. I turned on the radio.

"I love this song." Kurt said, and he started to sing along.

"Me too." I smiled and starting singing with him. Kurt stopped and stared at me.

"Was I that bad?" I asked, blushing.

"No. Your really good." He said. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the road.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

We sat in comfortable silence all the way to the Lima Bean. When we got out, I opened the door for Kurt and we got into line. We got our coffee's and sat down. And we talked.

We talked about everything. And I learned so much about Kurt today and it was amazing. He was so cute and such a great person and-

And I was falling for him.

**Kurt POV**

Blaine dropped me off around 2 hours later. I had a really great time with Blaine, and I learned so much about him. It amazed me how easy it was to open up to him.

I unlocked the door and walked to the living room where Finn was playing video-games.

"You have a tv in your room, why do you play down here?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Closer to the kitchen. Where were you?" Finn asked.

"Coffee."

"For that long? Who did you go with?"

"Uh.. Blaine."

Finn paused his game and turned around to look at me.

"So your going to hang out with him in school then, right?"

"Nope."

"That makes no sense Kurt!" Finn said, raising his voice a little bit. I was taken aback.

"Woah there Finn. Why are you so upset?" I said with eyes wide.

"This is not the Kurt I know. Someone's going to get hurt, or both of you! This isn't right! Since when did you care if you were popular?" Finn yelled.

"I don't care if I'm popular! I just care that I'm not getting bullied anymore!" I yelled back.

"Either way, someones getting hurt. But I guess your just glad it isn't you, huh?" Finn said, he wasn't yelling but he was disappointed.

I pressed my lips into a hard line. I turned around and went upstairs. I can't believe Finn had said that to me. That's not all that I care about. I sat down on my bed. It's alright to care about yourself sometimes. Isn't it? I got up, did my moisturizing routine, got into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next day I went straight to school. Santana was picking Brittany up today and I wasn't in the mood to hear Brittany talk about Blaine. They were best friends now. When I parked I saw Blaine getting out of his car.

Our eyes met, and I smiled. Then I walked away, without saying hi or waving to him. I walked to my locker in silence. I said Hi when I passed Finn, but he was ignoring me.

"Dolphin!" Brittany said to me when I reached my locker. Her locker was right next to mine.

"Hey Britt." I said as I put in my combination.

"I heard you and Blaine went out for coffee."

"Brittany. No. I'm not going to sit with him at lunch and were not going to become a couple." I said. I angrily got my book out of my locker and slammed it shut.

"But Kurtsie." She said with sad eyes.

"Everyone is telling me to do different things. Don't be friends with Blaine, it will only hurt your self. Be friends with Blaine, you would make a great couple. Stop being selfish and be friends with Blaine." I said mocking everyone.

Santana walked up to us. She stood by Brittany and brushed her hand against hers.

"Look Kurt. Do whatever you want to do. People respect you now, you get a boyfriend, especially the school nerd, you loose respect." Santana said. Brittany and her left without another word.

I ignored Blaine all day. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I really liked being able to walk down the halls without getting slushied.

High school love never lasted anyway. Why throw away the respect that took years to earn for something that would probably last a month or two.

I promise myself I won't do that. As of right now, respect was more important than love. I would talk to Blaine out of school but not in school. I would stop staring at him because we were just friends.

At lunch I already broke the promise to myself. I just had to look at Blaine. He was so gorgeous. Brittany didn't sit with us anymore, she sat with Blaine.

"Kurt. Your staring again." Mercedes whispered In my ears.

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to stare!" I whispered back.

"Respect, Kurt. That's what you would give up."

And that''s all she had to say. I stopped looking at Blaine and joined the conversation with Santana and Mercedes.

I looked back at Blaine again. I really did like him. I just couldn't get together with him.

Well, I could. It would just have to be a secret. The idea was just so appealing. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Secret Lover**

**Blaine POV**

Kurt and I hung out a lot in the last couple weeks. We would either go out for coffee or go to my house. I only saw Kurt's house when I picked him up, and he always came out before I could even get out of the car.

I really liked Kurt. Not just because he was breathtaking, but because he was a really great person. I loved talking to him and hanging out with him- and I can't help but ramble when I talk about Kurt.

I was sitting in the hammock out back when the back door opened. I expected to see my mother with a bottle of whiskey in her hand asking for me to do the dishes. I was surprised when Kurt came out instead.

"Your mother let me in. She said you were out here and that you need to take out the trash." He said as he sat down next to me on the hammock.

I laughed and scooted closer to Kurt. I really liked being close to him. He looked at how close we were and scooted away a little.

I looked down dejected. Kurt sighed. I gave him a small smile. I wish he would like me. Is it because I'm really unpopular? Maybe that's why he never says hi to me in school.

"I like you Blaine, I really do. But, I can't. I'm sorry." Kurt said, and he got up.

"You don't have to go, Kurt." I said.

"I do. I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said, shaking his head. He turned around and left.

I stared at the door for a while. Did I just loose Kurt forever?

**Kurt POV**

I drove home without the radio on. I wish I could be with Blaine. But things were complicated. I had never thought what people thought before, but now that I'm not getting bullied anymore, i'll do anything to stay this way. And that included not being in a relationship with Blaine.

Even though he is so cute, and amazing. I didn't want to hurt him. I've been thinking of just having a secret relationship with him but I know it wouldn't turn out well.

My phone vibrated and I pulled over.

_I'm Sorry -B_

I stared at the message for a while. Not knowing what to say or even if I should reply. I put my phone back into my pocket and started to my house.

When I got in the house I could hear Puck and Finn yelling in the living room. I walked passed them and straight to the kitchen. I got out the oreos and walked to the living room.

"Hey dude! Woah, your eating oreos? Something's wrong with your Brother Finn." Puck said as he pressed multiple buttons on the controller.

I sat down on the couch without a word. I was too sad to say anything back to Puck. I also didn't want to give anything away.

"Look if this is about Blaine -" I cut Finn off.

"Finn!" I said and gave him my best bitch glare.

"Blaine? The school nerd? What about him?" Puck asked, and he paused the game.

"I like him. But I don't want to hang out with him at school because I don't want to give the bullies a reason to throw me into another dumpster." I said.

"That's really stupid." Puck said.

"That's what I said." Finn said and he shrugged.

"I actually come home wearing the same outfit I did when I left that morning. I like it that way, and I want to keep it like that way." I said and I stormed out of the room.

Nobody understood. Sure they got slushied a couple times. But they were never thrown into the dumpsters. They were never purposely slammed into lockers or called fag as they walked down the hallways.

I walked up stairs and laid on my bed. Since when was my life this complicated?

I laid there for a long time. Thinking about Blaine, and how it was like before I stood up to Karofsky and his crew.

I also thought about how It would be if Blaine was my boyfriend. And when I thought about that, I couldn't stop smiling.

That's when I came to my decision.

**Blaine POV**

It was around 11pm when Kurt texted me.

_I'm coming over. Be ready to open you window. -Kxx_

Oh my god were those kisses? I heard a knock on my window and I walked over to open it. Kurt smiled at me and I helped him in.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to make you -" I was cut off by Kurt's lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled Kurt closer to me. Kissing Kurt was better then in my dreams. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance.

I couldn't think straight. Fireworks went off in my head and Kurt pulled away.

"Blaine?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked. He looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Of course." I said.

Kurt was my boyfriend. _Boyfriend! _We sat down on my bed and Kurt scooted closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around him.

We sat there for a while, in comfortable silence. Kurt's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He sighed and texted back a response.

"Look I have to go, Finn is falling asleep so he won't be able to cover for me." Kurt said getting up.

"Does he know where you are?" I asked.

"No. He doesn't. About that Blaine." Kurt said looking everywhere but me.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked. I was hurt. Was I not good enough to be Kurt's boyfriend? Did he not think so?

"No! It's just the Glee Club has so much drama and I want us to get more comfortable with each other so they can't tear us apart with their drama" Kurt said, and he smiled at me.

Well that made sense. Kurt did say the Glee kids switched boyfriends and girlfriends every week. And I did not want that to happen to us.

I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." He smiled at me and climbed out the window.

I fell down onto my bed with a huge smile on my face. Kurt was my boyfriend.

**Kurt POV**

I drove home with a smile on my face. I wasn't happy to lie to Blaine. But it wasn't really a lie. I just didn't tell him the whole truth.

I got into the house and climbed through Finn's window. I didn't bother with mine because it made a loud screeching noise when you opened it.

"Where were you?" Finn asked.

"Blaine's" I wasn't going to lie to Finn, even if it did loose all of his respect for me.

"Let me guess. Your still not going to go public with him."

"Not yet. I will. When I'm ready."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I told him something like that."

"This won't end well Kurt."

I left without another word. Deep down, I knew Finn was right.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Secret Lover**_

_**Kurt POV**_

Blaine and I have been dating for a couple months now.

Finn gave me disappointed looks whenever he saw me. I look away every single time. I knew Finn didn't approve of what I was doing, but sometimes I have to do whats right for me, right?

"You Fag!" Azimio yelled.

I froze in the middle of the hallway. Had they found out about Blaine and I? Have they come to torture me like before? I looked around the hallway for Azimio but I didn't see him. I was confused.

Laughter came from outside and I looked out the window. I saw Azimio and Karofsky slam Blaine into his car and dumped all of his books onto the ground, his papers flying everywhere. I frowned. I wanted so bad to go help him, do what I always wanted everyone else to do when that was me. But I walked away instead, my heart aching a little bit more after each step.

–

"Hey babe." I said as I met Blaine outside of his house. I smiled at him as we walked in the front door. He gave me a weak smile.

I frowned. "Rough day?" I asked.

He nodded. I sat down on the couch and pulled him on my lap. He buried his head in my neck. I rubbed soothing circles on his back as I rocked as much as I could on the couch.

It was nice being close to Blaine. It was soothing and everything about us being a secret seemed so stupid to me, with him in my arms. I heard quiet sobs. I looked down at him.

"Shh, Blaine. It's alright, sweetheart." I said.

"No. No, It's not Kurt. I'm bullied everyday for something I can't help. I wish I was straight everyday. And then they call me that awful word and it makes me feel so useless." He sobbed.

"Don't you say that, Blaine. You are not useless, you are perfect in every way. So what were gay, we will be more happier than they ever will be in their entire lives. You are perfect the way you are."

Blaine looked up from me and I gave him a chaste kiss. I reached over and got a tissue off the end table and handed it to Blaine. He wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

The front door opened and Blaine's mom stumbled into the house and slammed the door. She ran to the kitchen, and we could hear her retching noises in the living room.

Blaine just pulled the blanket onto us, and cuddled into my lap. I tightened my grip around him as he drifted to sleep. I picked up my phone and snooped on facebook until my own eyes grew heavy.

–

**Blaine POV**

Kurt left a couple hours later after our nap. I was currently in the kitchen doing the dishes when my Mother walked in.

"So my little Blaine has a boyfriend huh?" She smiled as she started drying the dishes. My mother was helpful when she was sober.

"Yes, he does." I smiled. I always smiled when I thought about Kurt.

"He's a cutie-pie." She giggled and I laughed at her. It was silent for a few moments when my Mother spoke up.

"Those bullies still picking on you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, frowning.

"Does Kurt do anything about it?" She asked. She stopped drying and looked at me.

"Well he's never around when it happens, but when I tell him about it he comforts me and tells me I'm perfect and stuff like that." I said, shrugging.

"Hmm." She said.

"Ever took him out on a date?" She asked.

A date. I can't believe I haven't asked him on a date yet! We have been dating for about a month, now. I haven't even tooken the first step in the relationship!

"No, I haven't." I said. My mother stopped and looked at me. I stared awkwardly back at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Blaine Anderson, I raised you as a gentleman and you haven't even took you boyfriend out on a date yet!" She said, as she shook her head.

"Well-"

"No, excuses." She said. She reached her hand into her bra and pulled out a small wad of cash. She gave me $50.

"Take him to breadstix, and buy him flowers. Be the gentleman, I know you have a suit somewhere so we don't have to worry about that. Now text him!" She said.

I smiled and pulled out my phone.

_Dress formal and be ready in two hours. -B xoxox_

I thanked my mother and went to my room to begin getting ready. As I started to look through my closet, my phone vibrated.

_Okay...? - K xxx_

I smiled and found the suit I was looking for. An hour later I was ready my date for Kurt. I went out to go get him flowers and made it to his house exactly on time.

I walked up to the door. Kurt answered. His eyebrow raised as he saw the flowers.

"Are you taking me out a date, Mister Anderson?" He asked, smiling.

"Well yes, I am." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He took the flowers out of my hand and walked into the house with them, me trailing behind.

His father was in the kitchen when we had walked in. He saw our hands intertwined and the flowers in Kurt's hand. Kurt walked away and put the flowers in a vase.

"And you are?" asked.

"Blaine Anderson, Sir. Kurt's boyfriend." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

stared at it for a long time, so I awkwardly lowered my hand.

"And how long have you been his boyfriend?" He asked.

"About three months, sir."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Kurt said meeting you wasn't something any boy could do. I respect his wishes, Sir." I said.

His eyebrows raised as he looked at me, and Kurt walked into the room and smiled when he saw me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I grabbed his hand. And looked back at his father.

"May I take out your son, Sir?" I asked. looked surprised that I had asked and looked at our connected hands once again.

"Have him back by 9, and no later."

"Yes, Sir." I smiled and led Kurt out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt POV

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Breadstix." Blaine smiled at me and took my hand.

Breadstix. The most popular hangout for Mckinley. We could be seen. The news will spread like wild fire that Blaine and I are dating and everything will go back to how it was before I stood up to them.

Blaine must have noticed my inner monologue and lookes at e worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect."

Blaine nodded but I could see he didn't believe me. He squeezed my hand and looked back at the road. We pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and he opened my door for me.

We held hands as we walked in and I looked around for anyone who went to Mckinley. I smiled at Blaine.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, just looking for the bathroom." I lied.

Blaine looked at me weirdly but pointed to the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was perfect and my blue eyes were turning gray. I looked like myself, but I felt like a different person. The real me wouldn't hide who I really was to everyone. I would be flaunting my perfect boyfriend to the whole school.

I splashed water on my face and noticed that I been in the bathroom for a while. I looked at myself once more and left the bathroom and found Blaine at a secluded table all the way in the back.

Perfect.

I walked over to him and smiled. He smiled back as I sat across from him. I put my hand on the table, and Blaine grabbed it. Our intertwined hands laid next to our menus.

"I can't believe we have been dating for three months and this is the first date we have went on." Blaine said.

"Me –" I was cut off by booming laughter entering the small restaurant. I looked at the entrance and saw basically the whole Glee club piling in.

"Oh my god. We have to go. Now!" I said. I yanked my hand out of Blaine's grasp, and got up. I looked over to see the Glee club sitting and laughing at a table close to the door.

Well shit.

I moved my hand to cover my face and I made a run for it. When I was out of Breadstix, I leaned against Blaine's car. Blaine came out a minute later.

Blaine unlocked the car without a word. We both got in the car. Blaine turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. He kept his eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel.

That's when I knew something was wrong. Whenever Blaine drived us somewhere, he always connected our hands on the console between us.

The car drive to my house was silent. I could tell Blaine was angry, and upset. I would be too if I was in his position. But I had a good reason for doing this.

Blaine parked in front of my house, but he didn't shut off the engine. He looked at me for the first time since we left the restaurant. His eyes shown hurt and anger and I couldn't look at them.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Blaine whispered.

"No I'm –"

"Don't lie to me!" Blaine yelled. My eyes widened. I have never heard Blaine raise his voice before.

"You kept me a secret from your dad, from your friends, from the whole school. We only ever hang out at my house or somewhere no one knows about. Your ashamed to be with me." Blaine said, his voice was full of hurt, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I told you, Blaine. I wanted to wait until we were strong enough to tell anyone." I said.

"We have been dating for three months Kurt! I think were strong enough to handle whatever drama they can throw at us. Why won't you tell anyone about me?" Blaine asked.

"I… I'm afraid to get bullied again." I said, looking out the window.

"What?"

"All my friends thought dating you would be social suicide. You were a loser and we had finally stopped being at the bottom of the food chain. Because of me, the jocks left us alone. What they said.. it got to my head.

"I was afaid if everyone knew, knew that I was acting on being gay, that they would start bullying me again. And I didn't want it to happen again, I could finally go to school without worrying about getting slushied. But I couldn't resist you."

I looked at Blaine. He was crying now.

"My own boyfriend thinks I'm a loser. Your afraid to be with me Kurt. And you know how that makes me feel? Like your using me –"

"I'm not using you!" I yelled.

"It sure feels like it. Well you won't have to worry about your friends finding out about us anymore. Because there is no Us, anymore." Blaine said. He unlocked the door and nodded to the door without looking at me.

I stared at Blaine. Tears were running down my face. I loved Blaine. I was planning on telling him soon, and I was going to lose him because I'm a self-centered bitch.

"Bye Blaine." I whispered, as I got out of his car. As soon as I got on the sidewalk, Blaine sped off.

I cried all the way to my room. As soon s I closed the door, I fell on my bed and broke down.

I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. The only thing that has ever made me truly happy.

I'm not sure how long I laid there and cried. But after a while a knock was on my door.

"Go Away!" I cried.

But the person didn't listen, because whoever was at the door opened it, and walked around to my bed. It was Finn.

"Where have you been? The Glee Club went to Breadstix. What's wrong?" He asked.

"You got what you wanted. Blaine broke up with me because he found out why I wanted to keep us a secret. He thought I was using him. I love him Finn. And now I don't have him." I cried.

"I really want to say I told you so- wait. Did you say you love him?"

"Yes Finn! I really do! And now because I'm a self-centered bitch he broke up with me!"

"If you really love him, you will sacrifice your reputation for him." Finn said.

"I will, but he won't take me back after what I did." I cried.

"Well if you really love him, and he really loves you, it will all work out." Finn said.

"I hope your right Finn."

**The Next Chapter is the last one you guys! Thanks for being supportive and following this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Secret Lover**

_Chapte_r _Eight_

**Blaine POV**

My Heart hurts.

I fell in love with Kurt Hummel, and he was ashamed to be with me. I was a loser to my own boyfriend. I refused to go to school, because I don't think I could look at Kurt without breaking down and crying.

I was on my way home from the drug store, picking up some asprin for my Mothers hangover.

When I drove down my street, I could have sworn I saw Kurt's car pulling out of in fornt of my house.

I walked into the house and gave my Mother her asprin. I was planning to go and lay down, wallow in self pity.

I froze when I walked into my room.

My entire room was filled with flowers. Roses, Tulips, Sunflowers, all of my favorites. On my bed was a small note.

_Blaine,_

_I miss you so much. I hope you forgive me. But these flowers are only part one, theres more to come. _

_XX Kurt_

_P.S . The flowers are fake, so no rush to clean then up. ;)_

I wanted to smile. But I couldn't. I missed Kurt so much, but I didn't want to be a secret. I didn't want him to hide me.

I brushed the flowers off my bed, and fell asleep.

*ThisIsALineBreak*

I slammed my car door shut, and grabbed my bookbag from the backseat. My Mother made me go to school today, she wants me to keep my grades up.

I was determined to avoid Kurt all day. I didn't want to see him, I was still upset and angry. When I reached my locker, my eyes widened in shock.

The outside of my locker were filled with pictures of Kurt and I. The picture we took of our intertwined hands, a picture of us kissing. One of us just smiling at the camrea, and a picture my Mother took of us when we fell asleep on the couch.

A note in the middle of the pictures read:

_Blaine,_

_I am not Ashamed._

_Kurt XX_

"Fag!" Azimio yelled, and pushed my against the locker. I hissed in pain.

"Hey, Is that Hummel?" Karofsky asked, looking at my locker.

"Looks like he started spreading his fairy dust over the school again. We should put him back in his place." Azimio smiled.

"I missed fucking with him." Karofsky said, and their crew laughed.

"Don't touch him!" I said, getting up and lookng at both of them.

"Because were going to listen to you." Azimio laughed, and slammed me against the locker again.

They walked away laughing. I'm going to tell Kurt to watch out the next time I see him. And give him a kiss. Because I was no longer angry, and I somewhat understood why he tried to keep us a secret.

I didn't see Kurt until lunch. I was sitting with Brittany at our usual table when I saw Kurt walking out of the lunch line with a tray of food. I got up to go help him, but Azimio and Karfosky got there before I did.

They stopped in front of him, creating a barrier so nobody could disrupt them while they bully. I stood to the side, I don't think any of Kurt's friend could see me.

"Hey Hummel." Azimio said.

"What do you want?" He asked, he shot them a glare.

"Just to tell you that next time you should keep your faggy pictures of you and your boyfriend at home. We don't need to see that disgusting shit." Karofsky said.

Azimio laughed, and tipped Kurt's tray upwards, where his face and his food dropped the tray to the ground and wiped his eyes cleaned.

"Wait, what boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"The nerd Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt! We told you to stay away from him, because he would ruin your reputation!" Rachel said.

"Well what If I don't care bout my reputation anymore? You guys can't tell me who I can or cannot date. I love Blaine, and I want to be with him. He actually cares about me, unlike you guys." Kurt said.

Kurt loves me?

"Kurt, you don't love him. Just forget about him before anyone else finds out about you guys." Mercedes said.

"I want everyone to know!" Kurt said.

I stepped out of my hiding place, and walked over to Kurt. Azimio and Karfosky backed off, excited to see what would happen.

"I love you too." And I pressed our lips together.

Our kiss seemed to have cought the attention of the whole cafeteria, and I could hear groans of disgust. But I didn't care, Kurt loved me back and we were back together.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt aid, when he pulled apart.

"It's okay Kurt. I understand why you had to do what you did. But we will get through this together." I said.

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

"I promise."


End file.
